Moral Compass
by DragonHuntress22
Summary: After the world turned deadly many lost their integrity along with it; and if yours is still intact... Well it's only a matter of time until you start questioning what's right and what's wrong. Rick's group is about to find out just how hard that can be when they get some new residents.. A bit of DarylXOC but not fully centered around them.


Moral Compass

Chapter 1: Giving In

Opening the cupboard Maggie felt relief crashing down on her in waves. There, sitting on the bottom shelf, was two good sized cans of powdered baby formula. Without hesitation she flung her bag on the counter and stowed her find inside, along with a few bottles she saw lying on the counter.

Turning back towards her older companion she let a smile consume her face as she gave a slight nod to the man. He held a black flashlight in his mouth, a recently killed possum in his left hand, and a sleek crossbow in his right hand.

Daryl took a moment to sling the crossbow onto his back so he could remove the flashlight to speak, "Found everything we'll need?"

Hearing the gruff, slightly anxious voice Maggie nodded and started towards the door quickly.

Daryl made to follow but they both stopped all movement when they heard some shuffling in the next room. Throwing a hand up to warn Maggie not to move Daryl inched into the hallway while simultaneously placing the possum on the floor and grabbing for his weapon.

Maggie poked her head out into the hallway and gripped onto her blunt knife a little bit tighter as she watched Daryl creep forward.

Reaching the door he silently slid his hand for the doorknob, but it turned before he even made contact with it. His hand snapped up to his crossbow as he got ready to shoot down whatever was on the other side of that door. The old wood creaked as the door was slowly pulled halfway open.

Daryl kept his weapon drawn even when he realized it wasn't a walker. On the other side of the door stood a boy, about 16, wielding an old looking sword. The boys' dark eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he took in the man before him.

Before Daryl could say anything the boy turned frantic, "Do you have any medicine?!"

The boy dropped his arm to his side leaving the weapon to rest its tip on the floorboards. His eyes looked desperate as he tried to plead his case, "Please, my little brother! He's sick. Look if you want something in return we have some food and water you could take!"

Maggie, who had come out to stand beside Daryl as he listened to the kid, put her hand on Daryl's weapon forcing him to lower it. On any other occasion Daryl would have shot a glare at the girl for touching his treasured bow, but he was about to lower it anyway since the kid looked harmless enough.

The kid started to say something else but stopped when he heard the floor creak from inside the room. Daryl's weapon flew back up as another figure came into sight in the small doorway.

The figure turned out to be a woman who appeared to have just woken up. Her hair was disheveled and her hazel eyes were foggy. Even in her groggy state she noticed the two strangers easily and grabbed onto the boy's arm. Pulling him none too gently back she shoved herself in front of the boy. She took up a defensive stance against the two outsiders.

"What do you want? We don't have anything worth stealin'," her tone sounded weary but firm as she eyed up the muscular man and slender female in front of her.

Maggie held up the hand not holding her knife in a sort of a cautious peace offering, "We're not here to steal from you. We're just passin' through."

The woman's eyes lost the hostility and she nodded slightly, not saying a word. The boy she had shoved back stepped out from behind her glaring daggers at the woman.

"What are you doing? Kyle's sick and he needs help! We haven't seen anyone in weeks and you're not even gonna ask if they could help?" The boy exclaimed, sounding indignant and hostile.

The lady turned sharply towards the boy, "Jonathon!"

She didn't need to say anything more as the boy coiled into himself at the tone. The boy, Jonathon, glared once more at the woman before he slinked back into the room where coughs could be heard.

Maggie's face scrunched up in worry, she could tell just by the sound of those coughs that whatever the little boy in the room had, it was pretty bad. She sent a measured look towards Daryl before she stated her suggestion out loud; he wasn't going to like this.

"If you have someone who's sick we could take them back to our base for treatment?" She offered while making eye contact with the woman.

"Maggie-" Daryl started before he saw the look in her eyes. He could tell she was dead set on this.

He scoffed at the absurdity of the situation and stalked over to his latest kill to inspect it further. Maggie followed his movements with her eyes before turning back to the lady in the door, "Look, we may be able to help him. From what your boy Jonathon was saying, he must be pretty young. Just let me take a look at him and see if we might be able to help."

Maggie watched as the woman's resolve crumbled at the possibility of help for the boy, "Alright."

Opening the door further for Maggie to enter she stepped to the side. Maggie gave a slight smile trying to convey she just wanted to help.

Walking past the lady Maggie lurched at the sight before her. There was a little boy who looked to be about eight, lying on a mattress on the ground. The deep, raspy coughs that came from him wracked his whole body as he tried to breathe through them.

Wiping the pained look off her face, she replaced it with a smile as she bent down to the mattress, "Hey, Kyle, was it? I'm Maggie. I'm just gonna give you a quick check up. That okay?"

The little boy's green eyes looked lifeless as he nodded up at her. Her smile faded at the sight and she leaned over to feel his forehead.

He was burning up.

Maggie turned back to the woman who was watching her intently with a worried look on her face, "Was he bit?"

The woman tensed up and frantically shook her head from side to side,

"No. No we would have…" She stopped short, but Maggie knew the end of the sentence without needing to hear it.

Maggie gave her a nod and continued inspecting the little boy before her. The woman looked to the door as she heard Daryl enter the room, possum in hand. He glanced at each of the four people in the room before settling his eyes on Maggie and the boy.

"Thanks for letting me give you a check-up little guy!" Maggie said with a smile directed towards Kyle.

Maggie stood up from her crouch beside the mattress and spared a look towards Daryl before she walked over to the lady, "Would you mind if I asked your name?"

"Tessa, and you're Maggie right?"

Maggie nodded, "That's Daryl," she gestured to the possum carrying man.

He tipped his head respectfully and raised the hand holding onto the possum in a small greeting. Tessa gave a small smile, trying to be polite, but the worry she felt seeped onto her face ruining the effect.

"Okay, Tessa I'm fairly certain we can help him. Do you have a car so you can follow us?" Maggie's voice was patient and calm as if she was worried the woman before her would snap and turn frantic.

Tessa nodded, "Is this place of yours far? We've got hardly any gas left."

"Not far at all. Just up the road really."

Upon hearing this Tessa looked over at Jonathon who had been sulking in the corner ever since she reprimanded him, "Johnny, start packing up the stuff."

He did as he was told and started to gather the little that they had into three small bags. Tessa went over to the other corner and threw on a semi-tight jacket and some fingerless gloves. She picked up an axe that had been propped up against the wall and turned towards Kyle.

"Sweetheart? We gotta move you one last time okay? Can you get up for me?" Her tone had gotten higher and softer as she spoke to him.

Kyle nodded and struggled to his feet as Johnny passed a bag over to Tessa.

Daryl tapped Maggie on the arm and gestured his head towards the door. Glancing back at the three Maggie followed Daryl out of the room.

Daryl turned towards Maggie once they were in the hall, "Look, I know you got good intentions an' all but I don't know if Rick's gonna be lookin' to welcome new people. More mouths to feed and he ain't exactly in the right mindset to be makin' decisions."

Maggie listened intently to what he said before she answered, "I know. But I don't think that little boy's gonna make it unless we get him some medicine. I won't be able to live with myself if we leave him here and he dies."

Daryl held her gaze for a minute or two before nodding solemnly. He didn't know the kid but he knew he was too young to die and that Maggie was right.

Maggie turned towards the three in the room and connected gazes with Tessa. She could see the worry and gratitude swirling around in her eyes. Switching to look Kyle, who was barely able to stand on his own, Maggie knew she had made the right call.

Daryl situated his catch and his weapon so that he could fire comfortably at any walkers before casting a look behind him at the small group.

"Let's go."

**AN: Hey readers! Straight to the point, I have tons of ideas for this story and am really excited to get them typed up and out to you guys! This was a lot of fun to write and I honestly will probably end up getting chapter 2 out tomorrow! So stick around and please review! **


End file.
